


浪漫派

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 合志文解禁，科幻au
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	浪漫派

**浪漫派**

**人造天堂No.27, 公元2106**

及川一踏进杂货铺的门，收银台后头叼着烟斗的老板就把他喊住了。老头子“吧唧吧唧”地咂了两下嘴，猛吸几口货真价实的烟叶，在缭绕的烟雾中挺直身板坐起来，冲及川嚷嚷：“小子，都成通缉犯了，你还敢来！”

“抱歉，我也是迫不得已。”及川双手合十，笑嘻嘻地冲老板鞠了一躬。他把装满烟叶的小包扔到老人膝上，此时，距离非电子烟草被列入禁品已经过去了将近半个世纪，这着实称得上一份贵重的礼物。

屋顶上的通风口里吹出冷气，直往及川领子里钻。他把运动服外套裹紧，脚跟蹭地，在原处转起圈来。这么一打量，杂货铺和从前看起来别无二致，只是桌板上多了盏台灯，大概老板终于到了眼睛看不清楚的年纪。他捡起烟，甩动下巴上的皮和皱纹，作出不屑一顾的样子，随后才放进脚边的大挎包里。“胆子倒是挺肥。”

及川见他拿起一本旧杂志，打定主意假装没看见自己，于是心安理得地走到货架边，挑了瓶无糖绿茶夹在胳膊底下。外面，穹顶的明度已经开始降低，薄膜上的电子色块拙劣地模仿着傍晚的颜色。杂货铺位于27号“人造天堂”的边缘区，因此合成的火烧云显得特别大块，移动起来笨拙刻意，丝毫没有外头真的云那般柔韧地横向铺展、缓慢把太阳遮住的智慧。

杂货铺对面有个车站，从中部来的列车每日下午六时准点抵达。及川绕到车站西头的小店，在靠窗的单人桌坐下来，点了一大碗拉面，之后边吃边留意即将到来的乘客。边缘区的过路客很多，通常是在天堂里呆不下去了的人，往这儿来妄图躲开全知全能的“神”。不要多久，就会有督查员追着踪迹赶来，把胆敢不稀罕神明垂怜的家伙们带回去接受惩罚。鳞次栉比的旧式建筑与曲折复杂的巷道，俨然成了天堂外围的狩猎场。

两年前，及川彻就是在这里与影山飞雄道别的。从背后看，他们俩肩挨着肩站在一起，手肘亲昵地相抵，要是不加以注意，很容易以为这是依偎着的一对恋人在夜幕低垂前抓紧出来散步。然而，实际情况却是及川用一只红色的塑料袋做遮挡物，藏在后面的左手举枪对准了影山最底下的那根肋骨。及川拿的是影山的枪，他自己的那把早在脱离北部湾区的时候就给打坏了，整个督查组恐怕只有影山才能一路从司令部追他到这里来，也只有影山飞雄一个人会“不小心”被他缴械，落得个任务失败的下场。

及川心不在焉，筷子都戳到桌面上了也没发现。他从脏兮兮的玻璃里使劲往外瞧，隔着老远，就看见列车前端的橙色灯光平稳地滑向站点，愈发近了，光点越来越大，最后变成刺眼的一大片。进站之后，从车上总共下来五个人，及川点完最后下来的那个高个子，还多等了会儿，最后他失望地低下头，心里不免有些闷堵。

离开面店，及川横穿马路回到杂货铺里，又选出一瓶盐汽水喝。

“这么快就要走？”老板已经抽上了新鲜的烟，屋里闻着有股湿烟叶燃烧的苦味。

“对，事情办完了。”及川如是回答。

“不顺利？”

“……不，很顺利。”及川抿抿嘴，把留在口腔黏膜上的咸味吞下去，违心地挤出一个笑容。“看来这次还是我赢了。”

**人造天堂No.19, 公元2100**

二十二世纪伊始，在各个人类居住区都能见到盛大的欢庆活动。除夕夜那天及川彻在街边看了一会儿电子烟花，揣在怀里的保温杯中装有少许利口酒，他像喝热茶那样小口小口地啜饮这珍贵的非法饮料。及川故意和家里人走散了，他刚开始在督查组实习，工作的内容实在是很难让人高兴起来，哪怕是这样难得一遇的大日子也没法让人轻松。

他就是从那个时候开始喜欢上影山飞雄的。也没有什么特别的理由，只不过及川逆着人流往居住区走，恰好遇到影山在街边买蜜瓜味的蛋白球吃——上次见面大约是半年前，影山话很少，及川记得他收拾好自己的东西准备离开，遇到影山刚从训练场出来，衣服都还没来得及换。就在几分钟前，他破了及川彻在毕业前留下的射击记录。

“及川前辈，”影山看到他的时候眼睛亮了一下，“恭喜——”

“停停停，我可不想从小飞雄你嘴里听到祝福的话。”及川对他吐舌头，这是少数几样他还能肆无忌惮做出的孩子气举动。影山的嘴角垮了下去，明显是不高兴了，却礼貌地没有继续开口。及川不喜欢他的沉默，这让他感觉影山是只假装温顺的坏脾气山羊，随时都有可能用还没长出来的角顶他一下。

及川原本可以转身就走，但他稍稍犹豫片刻，还是开口说：“再见了，飞雄。”

兴许是因为惊讶，影山半晌回不过神，嘴巴张得老大，没有立刻答复。等到及川快走到门边，他才听到影山和他道别，声音响亮，在空走廊里反复震荡，落到及川的耳朵里，莫名变得有些刺耳。他忍不住扭头看了一眼，发现影山对他离开的方向鞠着躬，及川看不到他的表情。

及川成功地说服自己他并不好奇，他抬脚朝前迈步，很快就走到影山的视野之外去了。

这下他又走进了影山的视线范围内。时隔数月，影山见到他的时候，还是那副“没准备好”的样子：有点诧异，有点激动，又有点不知所措。要知道这些表情能同时出现在影山飞雄脸上是很罕见的，所以及川为此感到有些得意，也很正常。

“怎么，小飞雄找不到人一起参加庆典吗？”他刻薄地问。影山出了名的人缘不好，他总是独来独往——要说性格孤僻，倒也算不上，或许无意识的自傲还更贴切些。及川以为他又要露出那个标志性的瘪嘴，欲言又止地瞪过来，却不想黑发少年捏紧手里的食物袋子，防御性地把肩膀缩了起来。

影山闷闷地否认说不是。“反正烟火是电子投屏，”他嘟囔道，回答的声音比及川预期得要低。“回家在显示器上看也一样。”

“那可不一样，重要的是跟谁一起看。”及川说。他无情地反驳了影山苍白的借口，语气却不自觉地忘带了棱角。影山怔怔地盯着他的脸，似乎不确定及川是在进一步羞辱他，还是单纯地阐述事实。那晚影山没穿训练服，而是包裹在深蓝色的帽衫和牛仔裤里，看起来惊人的年幼。及川也说不清楚自己当时脑袋里在想什么，总而言之，等他反应过来的时候，木已成舟，他听到自己的声音说，“过来，飞雄。我带你去。”

影山跟在他后面，显得很拘谨（他只要在及川身边，习惯性地就会提防被捉弄）。及川越走越快，最后影山不得不小跑了几步，免得跟丢。他们穿过几条极其狭窄的巷子，绕到了庆典区域的出口，人们都还集中在另一头，所以这里十分安静，只有路灯上的扩音器在模拟着烟花爆炸的声音，“砰”地一下接着一下。

“及川前辈看过真的烟火吗？”影山问。他仰起脸，一时间把要小心警惕这件事儿给忘了。及川眼瞧着电子烟花在他白净的脸上投出迷离的光彩，错过了回答问题的时间，所以影山继续说下去，“以前一与爷爷在阳台上点过烟火棒，不过马上就烧完了，也没有这么多种类。”

烟花禁令是紧随着禁酒令颁布的，等同于是轻轻松松就把节日杀死了。及川那时候还很小，他记得最后一次——他跟岩泉在公园里，两个人点燃引线后跑到树丛后面躲起来，等待烟火升空的瞬间；及川紧张得心脏砰砰直跳。“那么久以前的事情，小飞雄你居然还记得。”及川边说，边发现自己的心跳又变快了，可是他们头顶上的烟火是假的，他必然是在期待着别的什么东西。

专注于欣赏幻影的影山没有觉察到他的异样，所以他不知道及川彻在那个时候就爱上了他。

**人造天堂No.19, 公元2104**

影山飞雄迷恋过一个人，从十几岁开始就无可救药地喜欢上了，直到两人举枪相向，立场敌对，对方的名字出现在资料库首页的通缉令上，他的爱意也没能停止。最令他难堪的不是喜欢及川彻，而是警署的每个人不知怎么地都知道了他喜欢及川彻，以至于在及川刚刚叛逃的那几周里，没有人敢当着他的面提起这个名字，连月岛都把嘴管住了，只是偶尔用颇有深意的眼光打量他。

后来日向告诉他说，这个消息是从同他搭档追捕及川的小队那儿传出来的，因为及川枪法奇准，每个警员都多多少少受了伤，而身为带队督查的影山本人却毫发无损。有那么几回激光束都擦着影山的头皮飞过去了，偏偏就是打不中他，他们认定这里面肯定有问题。

“那是因为我身手很好。”影山干巴巴地说，满脸阴云。

日向古怪地看了他一眼。

“影山，这也是你唯一一次任务失败，所以有人就产生了很多联想……不管怎么说，在背后说闲话真的很过分。”日向义愤填膺地握紧了拳头。正当影山松了一口气的时候，矮个青年冷不丁问他，“所以是真的吗？你和及川前辈……？”

“怎么可能！”影山作势要动手打架，但是日向今天下午有任务，便一溜烟地顺着走廊跑掉，留下影山一个人在四面墙之间面对自己的谎言。他很少说假话，因此产生了一种强烈的不真实感，仿佛刚刚发生的对话是别人替他进行的。

影山仔细地想了又想，他和及川彻之间确实也 _没有什么_ 。他们在同一所预备学校里待过一年，又同在督查组工作了一段时间。及川当他的队长有将近三个月，然后他们就成了平级——自那以后，因为工作缘故，影山便不太常能见到他了。

偶然，只是很偶尔，在深夜处理完报告，而两个人刚巧又都没走的时候，及川会在门口一言不发地等他一起离开。他们在被夜灯映得惨白的超轻纤维路面上走，一前一后；及川用钥匙开门，影山就在台阶上站着。奇怪的是，及川的住所外头没有灯，在这段时间里，他们总是浸泡在令人宽慰的黑暗之中。

门一关上，及川就会靠在墙上吻他。影山光是回想起他们在一片漆黑中接吻的时刻，还会浑身颤抖，脑袋昏昏沉沉。站在及川家外面的台阶上，他的脸颊无法抑制地发热，因为他知道及川彻即将变得柔软且真实，他会把影山拉到怀抱中去，默许影山不得要领地用牙齿和舌头取得主动权。及川从不会笑话他，即便是当影山躺在枕头和被褥之间，身体忍不住地打颤，因为紧张而睁不开眼睛的时候。他们借由某种见光死的默契，在浓郁的沉默中做爱。及川把他的腿分得很开，影山有时想，他会随着下一次的侵犯而扭伤哪里，或者撕坏什么地方，但这样的事情从没真正发生过。他只是在那个特定的时刻觉得过于暴露，无处可藏，即便及川不可能看得清楚他的脸。

“飞雄，”及川总是不断地喊他的名字，让本来就令人呼吸困难的空气变得更加饱满。影山因为感官过载而鼻酸，他没有哭。

为什么会有这样的夜晚，起初影山也不是很清楚，直到有一天及川彻旷了一天班，影山去他的住处找人，发现及川借着不知从哪里来的违禁饮品喝了个烂醉，靠在茶几旁看上世纪的体育比赛录播。影山目瞪口呆地注视着电子屏：看台上的人群发出了响亮的欢呼声，镜头扫过其中一排，有好几个年轻人抱在一起又哭又笑，拼命挥舞着手中的国旗。影山辨认不出录像中让人们激动万分的东西是什么。

影山把及川从地板搬到沙发上。及川在他的手掌下面烫得令人忧心，影山想要摸摸他的额头，却被及川拉住了手，拽到膝盖上亲吻。

“等、等一下——”影山竭尽全力找到一点理智，后退几公分，好让及川重新回到他能看清楚的地方。他的舌尖上留下了酒精的味道，尝起来糟糕透顶。影山迟疑地问他：“及川前辈，你还好吗？”

及川的眼睛像书本里描绘的星星那样燃烧着，亮得让人心惊胆战，影山突然觉得害怕，他不想继续呆在这里了，可是及川死死地按住他的胳膊，不让他走。他再也按捺不住，冲动地去追问面前这张难以捉摸的美丽面孔。那一刻，影山几乎是在向及川示弱了——他问道：“为什么？”

“在所有人之中，我最不可能喜欢上的就是小飞雄你。”及川喃喃地说，于是影山就知道了。他用挺长时间才消化完这句话的意思，那期间，及川的表情莫名变得苦涩万分、令人心碎。他捧住影山的脸，朝圣一般地将额头贴向他。“是你，飞雄……只有你。”

他完全不必要重复这么多次，影山已经听得很明白。他猛地站起身来，想要躲开假想中的子弹，接着他就从及川的身边逃走了。

影山回到自己的单间，走进厨房接了一杯冷水，一口一口地把它喝得见了底。他想——他停下来，发现无论如何也说不出自己想要什么，但是那种强烈的、缺了什么的感觉久久地盘踞在胸口，以至于影山不得不抓着料理台蹲下来，好减轻那阵突如其来的痛苦。

那之后不到两周，及川彻袭击了司令部的高层，又从警署和核动力所带走了几个跟他年纪相仿的青年，一群人沿着北部湾区出逃，前往位于边缘地带的27号居住区。影山是被派去追捕他的五名督查员之一，也是唯一在及川越境之前就赶上了他的人。及川要保护其他人离开，他身上不再有武器，影山有足够的信心不在近战上占下风。事后想来，或许正是这种“不会输”的想法先入为主，才让他在某个时刻放松了警惕，被反将一军。

他带队的警员都受了伤，其中有人在失去意识前举枪瞄准，朝及川的方向开火，然而准头不佳，激光束偏离方位，看似有可能会落到一旁的影山头上。及川的脸一下子白了，他忽然朝影山扑过去，两个人在地上连滚几圈，直撞上墙壁才停住。影山被这突如其来的变故弄得慌了手脚（并不是因为及川的手臂紧紧地搂住了他），等他喘过气来，及川已经拿到他的枪，让枪口不差分毫地抵住影山的心脏。

“站起来，飞雄。”他命令道，并不像是一个威胁，倒像是某种指导。影山的喉咙干涩，他生出分外强烈的想要吼叫的念头，可是及川垂眼注视着他，目光中带有的重量压得影山一点儿声音也发不出来。

他站起来，跟在及川旁边，缓慢地往未知的目的地前进。及川的手臂紧挨着他的，从他们认识以来，头一回，他们是肩并肩走在街上，而不是由影山跟在后头。用来掩藏枪口而营造出的虚假亲昵让影山的眼睛灼痛，他马上就要哭出来了。

及川在列车轨道前停下。他们距离站台还有段路，远远地有车灯正靠近，及川决定这就是他能允许影山跟到的最远距离。他忽然凑到影山的耳朵边上：“这次是你输了，飞雄。”影山不讲话。及川的话音很急，很轻，但是每个词都清清楚楚，在那个确切的时刻，影山头一次觉得他实在是说得太过分了，到达几乎让人难以承受的程度。

“追上来，”及川忽然低吼一句，结束了这场折磨。他急速地后退几步，站到铁轨上，同时举起枪对准影山，在扣下扳机之前，他大声地对抗逐渐接近的汽笛声：“来吧，飞雄！下次……”

及川的食指按压下去，影山忍不住闭上了眼睛——这是发生的所有事情里他后悔的一件，因为那道激光束并没有碰到他，而是贴着他的脸颊飞了过去，留下的余温可以是一记重击，也可以是一次爱抚。等他在困惑和震惊中睁开双眼，准备追过去，却被疾驰的列车挡住去路。漫长的数十秒就这样白白地从他的手中溜走，等列车终于离开，及川彻已经不见了踪影。

影山飞雄不得不承认这次他确实是一败涂地。

**外缘地带, 公元2104**

及川坚持要回27号居住地一趟。

他因此和岩泉大吵一架，两个人互不相让，最终演变成一场激烈的肉搏战。岩泉倒不是打不过他，只是看到及川失魂落魄的可怜模样，心里也很不好受。他把及川推开，忍无可忍地吼道：“既然这么放不下，那一开始就别走啊！”

听他这么一说，及川眼睛瞪得老大，好像被人淋了一通不存在的冰水，牙齿咯吱咯吱地打起架来。岩泉被他吓着了，态度软化，正要说句缓冲的话，及川已经踉跄着后退几步，靠着墙壁滑跌在地，把脸埋进了手中。岩泉从没见过他这样——哪怕在他们刚刚发现“人造天堂”的秘密那会儿，有段时间及川在各种意义上备受煎熬，也不曾如此失态。

如今他坐在地上，捧着脑袋，俨然化身为因打翻饮料而哭泣的小男孩。

“我必须得走，小岩。只能这样，非如此不可。”及川狠狠地揪住了一把刘海，实际上他没哭，只是感到难以呼吸。外缘地带的空气终究是有毒的，他想，这也是必须要付出的代价之一。

及川彻属于居住地彻底建成之后才出生的那一代。他从小洞察力过人，很快注意到并非所有的居民都对生活充满感恩。居住地有个别名，叫“人间天堂”，居住地之外，环境已经恶化到了人类难以生存的地步。幸运地错过了人类半个世纪的苦苦挣扎，及川降生在这个将现有资源最大化利用，人工建立起的居住系统之中，在他出生的那年，私有交通工具就已经列入了禁品行列。

天堂毕竟只是个虚假的幻像——及川从懂事起，就不断地产生这样古怪的印象。他有许多的问题，可家里人没有谁能给出答案。 _是谁建立起了居住地群？是谁在天堂的每个角落架设监控？是谁来决定什么样的娱乐是反人类的，必须被禁止？_

及川敢肯定地说，他还是过了几年无忧无虑的好日子。随着年纪的增长，有段时间他把这种隐隐约约的厌恶感暂时抛之脑后，全心全意地投入进中控人工智能（人们习惯于称它“神”）觉得他该做的事当中去——及川彻和百来名新生一起坐在纯白的圆形礼堂里，一个个依次通过分选的“门”。“门”是众多的神之眼之一，及川站在拱顶下，注视着自己十五年的时间以二进制资料的形式在屏幕上滚过去，与此同时，他缓慢地以规定的步速穿过数米长的扫描域，走向门对面决定他命运的空房间。

事实上，及川彻不是一开始就被神选中进入监察组工作的。他在预备学校的最后一年，忽然有天被叫回礼堂，及川迷惑不解地混在新生当中，依照指示再次穿过了门，这次竟然走进了不同的房间。

及川彻的生命就是这样和影山飞雄的重叠在了一起。

影山最早引起他的注意，是因为及川发现他只有在机械原理课上不会睡觉，所以及川坐直就能看见他圆圆的脑袋随着屏幕上流动的文字和图片上下左右移动。岩泉注意到他走神，用胳膊肘捅捅他，问他怎么回事，及川不着边际地冒出一句：“喂，小岩，为什么大家就不能做点自己喜欢的事呢？”

“工作哪有什么喜欢不喜欢的，”岩泉说，“你该少看点上世纪的文艺作品。”

从那一刻起，及川彻的好日子就正式宣告结束了。他开始在驾驶模拟室里遇到影山飞雄，在射击训练场上遇到影山飞雄，仿佛在学校的角角落落到处都有这个年轻天才的身影。及川见过他举枪瞄准的样子，心无旁骛，眼睛清澈得像一对电子模拟器。因为盯着影山，及川几次险些偏离了移动目标，最终他心烦意乱地放下武器，准备走的时候回头又看了一眼影山飞雄的背影，突然之间心生嫉妒。

到底嫉妒他什么，及川也说不上来。这种情绪混合着其他的一些东西，让他在和这个单纯的后辈相处时，总忍不住要使点坏。他的脾气是那么有针对性，幼稚滑稽，以至于岩泉几次嚷嚷着要修理他一顿，好让他不要再丢人现眼。结果整个学校唯独影山没有察觉，他把这当作了及川彻的本性，并且轻而易举地就接受下来。

及川彻是个敏锐的人，他早早地便意识到影山一面向他靠近，一面又警惕地保持距离，这其中模模糊糊的缘由必然万分宝贵。那双灰蓝色眼睛，他在难熬的长夜辗转反侧时经常会想起来，设法离开“天堂”以后，那也成了丑陋不堪的人类居住区里及川彻唯一的挂念。

“既然这么放不下，那一开始就别走啊！”岩泉气急败坏地骂他。及川当然知道他并不是说真的，但因此涌上心头的情绪却是实实在在的，以至于他半天失去语言组织能力，不知道该如何作答是好。

他必须要回到和影山飞雄告别的地方，去确认那个傻乎乎的臭小鬼有没有追上——及川不确定自己更期盼哪一种情形；他一面妒忌影山眼中的纯粹，一面又拼命地想要把它留住，严严实实地护起来。

如果换在另外一个世界，在其他的任何地方，他都不会就这样不告而别，轻易地放过影山飞雄。可却不能是在那里，唯独不能是在“人间天堂”之中。居住区是建立在牺牲和舍弃之上的神秘仙境，在那里，“神”冷漠无情地注视着人类的一举一动，每个活物的命运都被率先规划好了，不可更改，难以逃避。

在那里，及川彻既不被允许恨他，也不能爱他。

“……非如此不可。” 及川最后说，心里已经做好了决定。在那之后的每一年，他都会冒险回到27号居住地去。

**北部湾区, 公元2105**

影山得到那把最终帮助他解开谜题的钥匙，完全是因由一场意外。

他和日向带队去北部湾区处理一场突发的动乱——两天之前，湾区发生了一场针对食品部和医院的持械恐袭，作案者不明，当地警署把他们逼进了一片建于二十一世纪初期的水泥建筑，它们一直以来被当作是文化遗产保留着。

因为楼宇众多，影山便和日向分头行动，又把警员划成两人小队，分散搜寻作案人员。湾区警署调来了装载有红外扫描仪的无人飞行器，因此，每个人的电子地图上都能显示出距离最近的目标。影山顺着指示找到一所坍塌大半的平房，还没等他踏入其中，里面就传出了呼救声。

“救命，救命！”一个男人的声音喊道。

“我们在这里，帮帮我们吧 ！”

第二个说话的听起来是个老人。考虑到陷阱的可能性，影山拔出武器，这才慢慢地往里移动。很快，他就在左手边的房间里找到了两名平民打扮的男子，年纪大的那个被压在了一块巨大的水泥板下头，嘴里不断地冒出痛苦的呻吟。

“求求你，救救他吧，求求你了——”跪在水泥板旁的男人看到影山，被泪水打湿的脸几乎贴到了满是灰尘的地板上。

影山举枪的手动摇了。他想上前帮忙，然而就在这时，他右手腕上和瞄准器连接在一起的AI识别器忽然亮起红灯，大声报警，显示对面是不明生物，应立刻抹除。

“你们是谁？”见男人作势要靠近，影山举枪对准了他的脸，警告道：“不许动，把你的手举起来。”

“我们是人！”那名绝望的陌生男子撕心裂肺的大吼，反反复复地哭喊着，“老天，我们是人，我们是人啊！救救我的父亲吧——”

他的声音戛然而止，男人的脸上甚至没来及浮现出惊讶，便朝前扑倒在地，仍然保持着一副哀求的神情。影山惊讶地跑上前去，而与此同时，另一发激光弹击中了水泥板下的白发老人，他只轻轻地哼了一下，就再也一动不动。

影山扑通一声跪倒在男人的尸体边上，他腕上的警示灯灭了。“它们不是人，影山督查员。”来人冷静地走到影山身旁，看到影山空白一片的脸，嘴里直冒出不耐烦的啧啧声。影山认识他，说话的是司令部的人，他不知道对方的名字，但他知道这是及川彻从前的直属上司。

“怎么可能！”他脱口而出，顾不得礼节和规则，“这些人分明——”

“既然‘神’认定它们不是，它们就和我们不同。”对方这样回答。“我期待看到你的任务报告，影山督查员。”

**人造天堂No.19, 公元2091**

“……居住区外面是人类的末日。”

影山记得他靠在美羽姐姐的肩头昏昏欲睡，听到她问一与爷爷，超轻纤维构成的墙壁之外是否存在更广袤的世界。老人沉思了许久，才这样告诉她。

“末日？”影山不懂这个词。一与爷爷把他从沙发上抱起来，两只瘦削而有力的手臂托住影山的膝弯和后背，他趴在老人肩头，摇摇晃晃，很快就又要睡着了。灯光熄灭之前，一与爷爷摸着他的额头解释，“意思就是说，居住地是为了希望而建立的。飞雄，我们这些老家伙们为此付出了很多代价，很多很多……我们只能冀望孩子们把未来延续下去。”

**人造天堂No.19, 公元2105**

及川叛逃之后，他的住所被里里外外搜查个遍，结果发现他房屋内的监控程序被改写，传输的都是虚假信息。而为了不被附近的摄像头拍到，及川还特意把屋外的光源也损坏了。影山就是这样避免了被当作共犯审讯——那些他们在黑暗中交换过的吻不会再有第三个人知晓。

整整一年影山被怒火和迷惑搅得不得安宁，躺在床上总是清晰地回忆起在铁轨旁两人“分出胜负”的瞬间。影山日复一日地想着这次败北，从而避免去想任何更久以前的事，直到那次他从北部湾区回来，趴在马桶边把胃里的东西吐了个干净，虚弱地爬进淋浴间里。

每天从淋浴喷头里只能淌出五分钟的热水，影山在水龙头下方止不住地发抖，他忽然间记起了很多琐碎的细节——及川和他一起在庆典区的出口看了烟火；当影山首日去督查组报道时及川的表情忽然晴转多云；及川站在影山背后对他的任务报告频频挑刺；他们加班到路灯被调暗到最底档，及川偶尔会在工作所门廊前监控的死角位置，往他的胸前拍上一包影山没见过的零食；及川第一次吻他：那天影山在任务里受了点轻伤，手掌割破了，一直流血。及川气恼地拉过他的胳膊，替他使劲压住伤口，浅栗子的眼睛变得浑浊阴沉。他看上起似乎马上就要冲影山发脾气，可是影山张嘴准备辩解时及川却吻住了他——在神之眼的视界范围之外，及川吻得很用力，他感觉自己很可能会跌倒。

水流停了下来。影山长久地站在浴室里，直到升腾起的蒸汽也都消散殆尽。这一年来他花了很多时间研究那些悬而未决的案件，为的是下一次能抓住及川彻——及川彻走之前什么都没对他说，却偏偏要在最后关头催促他追上去，影山同样是骄傲的人，不可能在听过了那样的挑衅之后无动于衷。然而此刻他眼前忽然浮现出北部湾区两个苦苦哀求的“非人”，影山想了又想。

他意识到或许此前自己调查的方向根本错了。

**人造天堂No.27, 公元2104**

及川彻在执行脱离居住区的计划之前，经过多道反复曲折的程序，给影山飞雄的住所投递了一只实体包裹。包裹里头装的是两只烟火棒，他费了老大劲才弄到手，更别提要瞒过无孔不入的监控网络让影山本人收到有多困难了。

安排这件事情的时候，及川表现出了极其罕见的耐心，他思来想去，觉得自己或许一不小心欠下了影山飞雄长达三页纸的解释，只不过当时没说出口的话，事后他自然也不会再补上。及川把这当作是小小的补偿，怀着复杂而矛盾的心情把这份临别礼物寄了出去。

他破天荒地旷了一天班，翻箱倒柜找出违法收藏的威士忌，抱着瓶子喝到天花板开始跳舞。在动身之前及川本来不打算再和影山碰面，可是那家伙却用及川一时兴起帮他录进来的指纹打开前门，找上了他。

影山担忧地把他扶起来。及川看着他紧皱的眉头，突然想起影山刚进入督查组不久，他们还在同个队伍里那会儿，影山说他很高兴能跟及川一起在督查组工作，把当时刚挖出真相的及川堵得忍不住冷笑。他嘲弄地问影山难不成真心敬业爱岗，却不想影山用平淡的语气说出了及川预料不到会从他嘴里诞生的话。

“我希望帮助居住地更久地维持下去，以前人们为了建造这里，不是付出了很多努力吗？”影山想当然地说。“天堂是为了对抗末日才建立起来的吧。”

 _你懂什么，臭小鬼_ ——及川真想冲他劈头盖脸地骂几句，可是当影山抬头望向他们头顶虚假的天空时，及川却说不出口。他讨厌起面前纯粹而坚定的青年来，只讨厌了短暂的一会儿，就因为咕噜上涌的爱意而痛苦又纠结 _。_

他醉意朦胧地吻着影山，像是要把所有秘密都从相抵的舌尖传达给对方。及川无声地恳求他能明白，然而影山推开了他，什么都不知道。他问：“及川前辈，你还好吗？”

“在所有人之中，我最不可能喜欢上的就是小飞雄你。”及川自暴自弃地咕哝道，捧住影山的脸，靠近他，献上他永远不会承认的真心。及川彻注定是要离开的，结果到了最后关头，在这虚假的天堂里，他舍不得放弃的只有影山飞雄。“是你，飞雄……只有你。”

他默默地注视着影山跳起来，受伤地瞪着他，像受了惊吓的小动物那样飞快地离开。酒精让所有的感官都变得迟缓，及川感受到的心痛遥远而隐约，像是发生在别人身上的事情。

**人造天堂No.19, 公元2106**

影山飞雄下定决心要离开“人造天堂”的那天，他还是把工作报告按时交了上去。随后，他坐在讯息室查阅在及川彻脱离居住区以后的两年时间里，记录在案的六次不明袭击。

每一次袭击都是从外缘地带发起的，目标多半为基本生存物资和能源材料，手法非常高明，没有留下过任何影像证据。悬案越积越多，关于主谋，督查组有各种各样的猜测，唯独影山不猜——他确信这是及川一手策划的。

他也知道要去哪里找到他。

在影山看来，及川无时无刻不是一个固执己见、雷厉风行的大胆指挥者，大部分时候难以参透，有时候甚至可以很残酷。影山见过他在执行任务中途为了达到目的，眼睛都不眨一下地胡编乱造出各种假话，即便如此，在及川还留在居住区时，影山总是轻信他所说的一切，真的假的照单全收——因为影山飞雄是诚挚且专注的类型，感情上十分直接，很难转弯，所以花了很长时间，他才终于敢确定及川彻在撒谎。

他关掉档案，沿着从前和及川彻同行的路，多走两条街回到自己家。影山事先已经把书房和阳台的监控网络给关闭了，他估计还要再过两天才会有人发现异常。影山从书桌的抽屉里取出包在信封中的两只烟火棒，两年来，他一直把它们原封不动地搁在这儿。

影山飞雄走到阳台边，一阵突如其来的焦躁令他狠狠地将氧化铝磨料的滑门推开。从外面吹不进来丝毫的气流：在规定的夜晚时间，天堂里是没有风的，空气交换器只有白天才工作。

他蹲在阳台上，本想把两只烟火棒依次点燃，最后一秒却改变主意，让它们同时在手中烧了起来。

**人造天堂No.27 公元2106**

“要走就快走。”老板头也不抬地赶人。及川从货架上拿了一大堆乱七八糟的零食，很多是以前他送给影山吃过的。最后他站在两种不同味道的饼干面前纠结，这时，有只意料之外的手从旁边伸过来，抓走了巧克力味的那袋。

及川彻难以置信地转过身去。在那万分之一秒里，他的心脏颤抖着从胸腔里往外蹦，卡在喉咙里，恐怕只要他一开口，它就会迫不及待地跳出去。及川发现他已经不需要低头，而只是稍稍垂下视线，就能看进影山飞雄的眼睛——他一定是什么都知道了，因为他眼中漂浮着无法具体描绘的痛苦，成了某种新加入的底色；及川在如释重负的同时，又难以抑制地感到一阵悲哀：影山飞雄不仅仅是比从前长高了几公分，他再也不会是那个总跟在及川后面，用充满希望的单纯目光仰望穹顶的年轻人了。

影山却并不为此感到难过，而是认真地告诉他说：“及川前辈，这个味道比较好吃。”

及川怀里抱着的东西稀里哗啦掉了一地。

他意识到影山独自前来，没有带着武器，也没有乔装打扮。影山把饼干放回去，转而拉住及川的手，把数年来积攒的委屈、挫败和气恼全部都发泄在这沉默一握里，就好像坏脾气的小羊长终于出了一对钝钝的角，还聪明地把它当作武器，一下就把及川固执的自以为是给戳得粉碎。

“飞雄——“他没来得及把话说完，就被影山一把抓住领子，拽到跟前吻住了。影山在这种事情上没什么进步，两年过去可能技术还更生疏了点，但他的舌头急迫而恳切，于是及川热切地回应着他，把“对不起”、“真没用慢死了”、“我也想你”统统碾碎，加入其中。等他们分开，影山不由后退半步，肩膀“咯嘣”一下撞在货架上。他有点懵地咬住嘴唇，突然一下子脸红了，及川感到他从来没有这样爱过一个活生生的人。

及川只好承认：“这样就是一胜一负，”说完他心里空落落的，有点没底，连忙加上一句，“可别得意忘形了。”

影山皱起眉头看他，好像及川刚刚说了什么不可理喻的蠢话似的。

他郑重其事地答道：“我不会的。”

完


End file.
